Usagi Plays Uke
by ZRSFizzyBongs
Summary: After Misaki confesses his inner-most desires under the heavy influence of alcohol, how can Usagi not act on them and put of a show for his darling Misaki the next night? Please read A/N at the top of Chapter One for more details on the story.


**A/N: So this is my first JR fic. I wanted to write something in this category for a while now and was inspired to write this story by the concept of Usagi playing uke. I love him as the ultimate seme, so I hope this is written in such as way as to still uphold that nature in the relationship with this event being no more than a slight exploration for both of them. If you judge by the title alone, then the main focus of this story, when it comes, shall be a little different you your original perceptions.**

**Anyhow, I hope you like the first chapter of this story. There should be lemons in each update, however there will only be a around 3 chapters with a possible fourth.**

**I'm sorry to say but I'm not a regular updater on here and have abandoned some of my stories for a while due to pressure through work. Technically I could write the remaining two chapters in as many days, however, with 4-6 hours of homework each night on top of other commitments, that just isn't possible. I will, however, try and be a good author and avoid writer's block.**

**Sorry about the ridiculously, boringly long A/N but it just had to be said as a warning. Those that have skipped over it will unfortunately suffer the annoyance of unexplained 'NO-UPDATE-ANNOYANCE' syndrome.**

**Chapter One**

It was early morning and Misaki had just woken up. He was sore and shivered as he remembered last night's activates. How he had, as usual, strongly resisted before falling into his lovers arms and falsely protested as he was carried up the stairs bridal style. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts - he didn't want to accidentally injure himself as he prepared breakfast as it would give the perverted bunny yet another chance to 'top up'.

The young man got up off the bed and went about his duties; washing, dressing, making his bed. He went downstairs and started to make their first meal of the day, hoping that his landlord would be too tired to act upon any unreasonable desires first thing in the morning.

The scent of cooking was what rose the older occupant of the penthouse. He groaned, stretching his muscles and indulging in his memory of last night. True, he wasn't a morning person, but he always felt better if he had slurped at his sugary treat before he fell asleep. He allowed himself a little smile, as he tried to pinpoint what he would be having as a side dish to his Misaki. _Hmm...what is that...ramen?...or rice maybe..._ He had to start working on sharpening his senses or he's be losing them altogether soon. _And the perfect way to sharpen them is to test how salty my little Mi-sa-ki~ is this morning..._ He grinned rather stupidly and was glad that there was no witness other than Suzuki-san.

Usagi-san glanced at the alarm clock that hadn't yet reached its designated time. He shut it off as he could do without a pounding screech bursting his happy bubble and killing off his comforting buzz. Also, there was the fact that if his lover thought that the bunny hadn't woken, he would dutifully come up to his room, normally to be ambushed and pinned to the bed while his body was tortured and slowly dragged to ecstasy.

_Mmm... wait for Misaki to come up the stairs before I throw him on the bed and take him as mine again? Or force his cute butt against the work top while I get to sharpen those senses and see how load he screams? As much as I don't want to move quite yet, I think that I really ought to see what food my darling Misaki has put so much effort into today. After all, it's always delicious._ And with that thought, Usagi dressed in his shirt, trousers and tie. Misaki always asked him why he dressed like that, but Usagi never gave him the truth as an answer. Why he _really_ did it was because he thought that, in secret, Misaki was more than a little turned on by his formal gear. Now, not to say this was right, but that was the conclusion that a certain dirty mind came to every time it noticed an irresistible hard-on forming in his partner's trousers.

"Usagi-"

Usagi heard his name being called and cut off the sweet voice by saying; "I'll be down in a minute."

As promised, Usagi appeared downstairs not a moment past his normal appearance time. As the concentration of the smell grew stronger, he could now tell that it was most definitely rice and wasabi they would be having this morning.

The older man snook up to his lover and embraced him from behind. "I'm all out of Misaki..." he said.

"Baka Usagi-san! Sit down and eat breakfast. You have to work and I have to go to my lectures." With that, Misaki turned to reach the bowl of rice he had previously set of the counter, but as he grasped at its porcelain edge, another hand closed over the top of his and began needing the sightly calloused flesh.

"My Misaki, you've been working too hard, your skin isn't as soft as it used to be, now when you grip yourself tight, it'll be even easier to imagine m-"

"BAKA!" shouted Misaki, breaking Usagi off from his monologue. "I never do anything like that! That's you... with all your... perverted Usaginess! Gett- off~!" Misaki felt himself easing ever so slowly into incoherency as warm lips placing butterfly kisses on his neck, coupled with tantalising movements of cold fingers across his pink peaks slowly turned his brain to not much more than mush.

Eventually, Misaki succeeded in turning around to face his not-quite-unwelcome attacker.

"Mi-sa-ki~ Tell me what you want..."

"Stop! Baka Usagi-san!" replied Misaki.

"You want me to stop? Are you sure about that?" asked Usagi as he directed both his hot gaze and his cool palms to the younger man's growing erecting. "Something here seems to be disagreeing with you..."

Misaki's throughts were running a mile a minute. No matter when, where or why, Usagi's touch always succeeded in getting Misaki worked up. Despite his protests, Misaki wanted to feel his lover as much as the older man did. This morning, however, Misaki really did have to get to school and his total number of truant days was getting a little _too_ high.

"Baka Usagi-san! I have to go. I can't miss my lectures _this_ often or I'll- or I'll- damn it! Will you stop thaaaa~" Misaki quickly detached one of his hands from Usagi's grasp and brought it to his mouth, biting into it, as a desperate attempt the block the aroused mewls escaping his already swollen lips.

Usagi's pulsing tip was rubbing up the underside of his lover's precome soaked groin. "I'll just write them a note... and on it I'll write; _I'm so terribly sorry that Takahashi was not able to attend today, however, he was desperately needed for a personal problem of mine..._"

Misaki couldn't even protest, as he felt so light-headed.

"Hmm~ not opposed to it then? Maybe I should do just that... "

Misaki could barely speak but gathered his strength to stutter out "B-b-ba-baka!"

Usagi grinned. "Well, if you're still speaking, that means I must be doing something wrong." And without any warning, Usagi enveloped the whole of Misaki's length in his hot mouth.

Misaki couldn't hold back. He screamed and, having given up on containing his noices, his twitching arms reached out and roughly grasped at his partner's hair. _Ah god!_ He couldn't feel anything but that hot, tight, wet cavern around his most intimate part. He screamed and moaned, and all the while, Usagi bobbed his head up and down, deep-throating and sucking at his favourite treat. If Misaki had the ability to keep his eyes open, he would have seen a pair of lavender, lust-filled eyes staring up at him in the most heated and erotic way, which would have forced him to rocket over the edge in a matter of seconds. As it was, the younger man was barely holding on anyway. He could feel every one of Usagi's tongue swipes and he swore he could feel the damned bunny humming the Phantom of the Opera. The vibrations became too much and Misaki plummeted over the edge. His spasming legs could no longer hold him up and despite Usagi's attempts to secure him, Misaki slid down the cupboards and onto the floor.

His mind was only just beginning to clear as he felt Usagi's tongue licking to clean up the mess. Misaki felt a blush burning up his face. When his lover released him and was leaning his face in close, Misaki could feel musky panting grazing his neck.

The younger knew that while he was satisfied, his partner was not. While this always embarrassed the hell out of him, he decided that it would be ungrateful if he didn't return the favour. He reached out and ran his feverish fingers along Usagi's girth.

The author noticeably shivered before giving Misaki a questioning glance. While the writer always enjoyed teasing his partner, he knew that when his lover was finally persuaded to get over his initial doubts, it was best not to make any comments. Taking Misaki's action to mean that he wanted more, the author reached up and such on two of his fingers before curling them behind Misaki. The receiver of the action whined but shook his head, whispering; "Sore."

Usagi nodded in realisation. Misaki then pushed himself up and leaned over Usagi's lap. While Usagi would have normally been grateful for such a response, he knew that Misaki was only doing it because he felt that he had to repay his partner. The author gently pushed Misaki up before he reached his destination and gave him a small smile before lip-locking him in a tender and loving kiss. When they broke apart, Misaki leaning his forehead against the writer's firm chest and murmured "I want to make you feel good, too."

Usagi smiled again before leaning his young partner on the kitchen floor and sucking him to ecstasy for a second time that morning.

Not long after his second orgasm had washed over him, Misaki realised that he had to run if he wanted to get to class in time and avoid being hit in the head with a board rubber for being late. God! He hated that devil of the teacher. He slowly got up and Usagi got up after him, with a questioning look. Misaki looked around to find the bowl of rice and then tested its contents – yep it was cold.

"Usagi-san, the breakfast is cold so don't eat it, I don't have time to reheat it and _don't you even try_. I don't want to come back to a blown up kitchen and you in bandages. I'll grab the spare bento, there's some food in the fridge so just nuke it. Okay?" Usagi just smiled and nodded. Misaki loved these rare moments when Usagi just forgot about his perverted nature and was happy. Normally to get him in this state, he had to have had his 'fair share of Misaki', but so long as the young man wasn't late to class, he most certainly didn't mind seeing this side of the arrogant author.

Misaki glanced up at the clock again and dashed out the door. He knew that Usagi had a meeting shortly and Aikawa would kill him if he was late, so instead of reminding Usagi of his desire to drive Misaki to school every morning, he decided to take the train.

As Misaki left, Usagi resisted the urge to run after him and throw him into the car before ravishing him again. He saw he had ten minutes till his meeting with his editor and so walked awkwardly to to bathroom to relieve himself, mentally promising that he would collect Misaki and have his way with him that night.

**A/N: So... Any good?**

**Just as an after thought, I generally refer to Usami Akihiko as Usagi outside of dialogue. And in terms of writing style; '…' means that the thought is continuing but you don't say any more, '-' means that the thought or what was being said has been cut off, and finally, '~' means an extension of the sound before it, in case anyone didn't know.**

**Please review as it is the only feedback and reward we fanfiction authors get for our work. Hopefully this story won't turn out to be just a pure lemon, but if it does, and the plot completely vanishes, I would really appreciate someone telling me. Domo!**

**~ZRS**


End file.
